Various data processing systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In such systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. As information is stored and transmitted in the form of digital data, errors are introduced that, if not corrected, can corrupt the data and render the information unusable. Layered data decoding techniques have been developed to overcome any corruption. In some cases, however, such layered decoding fails to properly decode.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data decoding.